Red Warrior Adventures
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Storybrooke wasn't exactly a normal town to live in. No one knew this better than the deputies of Sorybrooke's Sheriff Office, Mulan the chinese warrior and Ruby the completely normal... werewolf.


**Red Warrior Adventures**  
By: DarkBlue Mint

Notes: Been a while since I wrote fanfiction, so I'm a little out of practice. Completely out of Canon, probably AU and crack. Grammar is only controlled by Word 2010 (blame it). Written at 5 am, don't expect Shakespeare.

* * *

Storybrooke wasn't exactly a normal town to live in. With almost every inhabitant being a fairy tale character and Evil Queens falling in love of Saviors, it wasn't the most normal of towns (specially as seeing that the Savior was the daughter of Snow White and the Evil Queen was her step—yeah, let's not get into that).

Storybrooke wasn't a calm place to live.

Mulan had noticed that the moment after coming through the well with Emma, Snow and Aurora. With cellphones and computers and television, this strange world was confusing and scary for the Chinese warrior; so the fact that there were dragons and imps and drunken dwarfs… well that was all good for her. That she could understand, being a fairy tale character herself. So she enjoyed the lack of calm.

First order of business when getting there (after a small incident where she and the woman called Ruby had to stop Snow White from killing Regina, after she snogged Emma in front of them) had been getting a job. Getting a job was important in this world, not like in Enchanted Forest where a warrior was in permanent service to the reigning monarch and dependent of them.

The job getting was easy, Emma wanted to snog the Evil Queen regularly and she thought that as a warrior Mulan could serve as her deputy (this was a mistake, but this is a story for later).

The problem was stopping Aurora from getting a job; it wasn't that Mulan thought of Aurora as useless, or stupid, or spoiled, or all the other things that Aurora shouted while throwing Mulan's new clothes through the window of their new apartment (Snow's old apartment that was passed to them as Snow was shacking up with Charming and Emma and Henry went to play family with the Evil Queen). It was just that the poor warrior had been trained to protect princesses and that princesses shouldn't had to work… that ended up with a discourse in modern feminism and Mulan sleeping over at the Bed and Breakfast for six days.

Probably seven days, if today was anything to go by.

Mulan had taken her job as deputy seriously, she showed up half an hour before the start of her shift, and didn't left until all her paperwork was completed; not only that but she was also the only member of Storybrooke's Sheriff Department to use her uniform. This wasn't shared by the other two members, not that Emma or Ruby were bad at the job; it was just that she was trained in the tenets of discipline, honor and duty. Emma and Ruby were trained in the arts of coffee and gossip.

"You're grumbling again." The she-wolf said smiling. "And I think you need coffee, or to get laid." The last part was murmur that the Chinese woman didn't hear. "Your girl still mad at you?"

"My girl?" Mulan promptly blushed in understanding of what ruby was implying. "There's nothing improper going on between the princess and I!"

"Right… Because your fight the other day didn't look anything like a lover's spat."

Instead of answering Mulan went back to grumbling about the improperty of such accusation, until the phone rang. Mulan looked at Red with pleading eyes, her previous mood changed to nervousness, it wasn't that she didn't appreciate phones or how to used them (well, she did had problems with texting, mostly as she didn't understand how to write in common tongue) it was just that she got really nervous talking to someone on them.

Red sighed and decided to cut the serious warrior some slack. "Sheriff Office, Ruby speaking." By the faces that Ruby was making Mulan could see that whatever the situation it wasn't normal. "I see. Ok, boss we'll take care of it." Ruby turned to Mulan. "Okay apparently, one of the fairies tried to make a spell it backfired and now there's an invasion of magical bunnies. Emma wants us to round them up near City Hall so Regina and Blue can puff them."

"Magical bunnies? What's the difference between magical bunnies and normal ones?"

Mulan's question was answered two hours later, after chasing the animal demons for most of those two hours, first magical bunnies reproduced fast, and second the damned things were incredible quick and agile. Nor the warrior nor the she-wolf could catch one of them.

"There's no way, I mean probably if there was some way to wrangled them it would be easy, but just catching them is impossible." Thanks to her werewolf's power Red was barely breathing hard. "It's too bad that we don't have horses, and the stables are too far away. I mean something big probably would scare them and we can guide them, right?"

A twinkle appeared on Mulan's eyes, she was always good thinking outside the box (one day in the future Ruby Lucas would learn to run away when that look was sent her way… today was not that day).

* * *

The library was quiet, as always though normally it was the quiet of people trying to speak not too loud in the building. Now it was the quiet of only Belle and Aurora sharing some tea. A little more than two hours ago they had received, along with the rest of the town, a call from Snow White letting them know that they had a magical bunnies invasion and until the Sheriff department got things under control all doors and windows should be locked and people should keep inside.

"Are you going to let Mulan go back to the apartment?" Belle tried to make conversation with her companion. "You know that she didn't say those things to be mean it's just the way she was trained."

Aurora sighed into her cup. "I know, it's just, I'm afraid that we jumped to living together too quickly, I don't know if I could be with someone so serious and formal. I mean we barely…"

A sound outside the library interrupted the cordial chat between the new friends, they were quick to go to the windows to see what the commotion was all about, there through the library windows Belle and Aurora were witness of a Chinese warrior riding a big bad black wolf across the streets of Storybrooke and chasing white fluffs of fur to City Hall.

Storybrooke, after all, wasn't exactly a normal town to live in.

**End.**

* * *

Probably would attach more one-shot chapters in the future, would like to see if Aurora ask Mulan to move back in with her… or what were their reactions to cars… thought I think Mulan would be a motorcycle kind of girl… woman… warrior.


End file.
